The present invention relates to an antenna system for a harassment-type flying body for jamming of signal transmitting and receiving devices, especially ground-based radars, which will henceforth be called "target systems".
In contradistinction to a ground-based jamming device, a jamming device in a small flying body is subject to great restrictions with respect to weight, space and power requirements. Such restrictions considerably limit the complexity of the mechanisms and design of a flying body jamming device, as well as the available transmitting power. Moreover, due to its flying movement, the relative position of the flying body constantly changes with respect to the devices to be jammed. A fixed alignment of the flying body antenna with respect to any one of such sites is thus hardly achievable.